


The time Jungkook found at that Wonshik is actually a marshmellow that likes to pretend it has teeth

by LadyPrussia



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [4]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jungkook, Alpha Taekwoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hongbin, Beta Sanghyuk, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hakyeon, Omega Jaehwan, Omega Wonshik, Pack Dynamics, Vixx pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Jungkook wants to know what Wonshik is really like when he isn't busy pretending to be some though badass... Basically just an excuse to write a lot of Vixx pack + Jungkook fluff, smut and humor, please enjoy!Can be read without Hidden omega or other side stories!





	The time Jungkook found at that Wonshik is actually a marshmellow that likes to pretend it has teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Request:
> 
> Some more Jungkook and Vixx please!
> 
> I hope this serves that need!

Thje thing was that Jungkook knew that he should stop judging people at face value, he knew that his way of looking at people and taking what he saw first as the straight up truth and not correcting it was wrong.

 

He had learned that the personality most people showed in a first meeting was often water down or straight up incorrect, but he still went with it most of the time, he still saw it as the truth. Turned out that he had done the same with Vixx, he was quick at taking his first impression and believe it.

 

Turned out that they were all wrong, when he first meet Hongbin he was quick at thinking the older beta was emotionally constipated, that he disliked and even hated most forms of emotional connection, while yes he learned quickly that he together with Sanghyuk probably had the biggest libido, but other than that he would kick Jaehwan when the older came to him for closure, he would reject soft words of love and laugh in Hakyeon’s face.

 

Turned out that that was just the top layer of the onion that was Hongbin, while yes he like Jungkook had trouble showing his emotions to other people, while Hongbin’s seemed to just be his personality and Jungkook stemed from the issues in BTS he understood them, but that was what made Jungkook notice small things that the beta did. He was the person most in tune with noticing small changes, while he rejected most physical contact that wasn’t sexual he always opened up like a flower if either Hakyeon or Sanghyuk needed it even before both noticed that they needed it.

 

He was the first to calm down Jaehwan when he got himself lost in the over hype over the top personality he showed the world, he was the person who with physical violence dragged Wonshik out of the studio away from his work and he was the person the person who understood when Taekwoon just needed to be alone to calm himself.

 

Sanghyuk wasn’t much different, at first Jungkook thought he was just a brat who everybody had babied to much, not much different from how he was before he presented, but there were more to Sanghyuk, he like Jungkook seemed to easily get lost in what it meant to be an idol and the youngest, getting lost in a growing body they had yet to figure out how to really use, stumbling along like a newborn giraffe. 

 

They had both gotten used to rejecting physical contact not because they didn’t want it, but cause they didn’t want to be the baby anymore, the difference between them was that the beta had learned when it was okay to want it again. He had learned that it was okay to cuddle up to Hakyeon when they were alone, letting the older omega baby him while he just soaked up the attention.

 

It was a point that Jungkook missed being at himself, and something he tried to get back to. He wanted to come to a point in his life where he weren’t ashamed of needing other people around him, he wanted to not feel his inner alpha and himself pulling away from soft hands in his hair petting him while he napped in somebodies lap. Yeah Sanghyuk was complicated, but it was a in a good way.

 

Then there was Jaehwan, who on the surface seemed very simple he was overeager and over hype, but the more time Jungkook spend with him and Vixx he learned that Jawhwan was much more complicated than that like all of them were. He had intense up and downs in moods which he tried to cover up with acting over the top, he needed people to calm him down to make sure that he was okay and that he knew it was okay to take of the camera persona.

 

He got to know more relaxed Jaehwan still eager for any kind of attention he could get, but seemed to mellow out and relax with people around him, knowing that it was okay for him to calm down and not be the funny person at that moment.

 

Hakyeon was different, at first Jungkook had seen him a lot like Seokjin in their early days, quick to take on the mother role and take care of people, but the more he had gotten to know the Vixx leader he learned that he was more complicated. He saw the burdens that was carried by Namjoon in his own pack, to make sure that Vixx were at the right point at the right time, to make sure that all had their schedules and training. He saw Jimin’s passion for dancing, the first time he saw Hakyeon’s slender body dancing one of his own routines with fluidity like he was made of water he had lost his breath, the sight before him breathtaking.

 

But even as a rock in Vixx Hakyeon needed support as well, the reason that he was easy on his effect was that he needed it again and people including Jungkook was happy to give it. Seeing Hakyeon almost panic over schedules  had lead to Jungkook half attack Namjoon with a hug the next time he saw him, leaving Namjoon with an awkward laughter not sure what had coursed it leaving Jungkook to nuzzle his face into Namjoon’s shoulder taking in how Namjoon’s natural scent was mixed with lemonade.

 

Yeah Jungkook appreciated Hakyeon on another level and had learned that he to was a complicated creature… who did give really good head scratches.

 

But without a doubt the most complicated person was Taekwoon, at first Jungkook had seen him as different from Yoongi and himself as humanly possible. At first Jungkook had just seen him as being shy and maybe a little timid, but the more he had learned that Taekwoon.... Was a cat.

 

There was no other way to put it, he was a mix between a human cat and Yandere-chan from Yandere simulator, while he was introverted more than even Jungkook himself was, he also had a cats way of showing affection, also known as when he wanted it. He learned that Taekwoon was complicated, he had the anger that Jungkook felt inside him to struggle with and he didn’t always seem to know how to show his affection other than putting his claws in, but it didn’t make him any less loveable.

 

And then… there was Wonshik… So Jungkook might have slightly hero worshipped Wonshik when he first got there, it was kinda the same thing he had done with Namjoon back when he joined Big Hit, and the the rappers were similar. Wonshik was hard on him without a doubt, he was the person out of Vixx who were the hardest on calling him out when he did something bad. Just like Namjoon would help him adjust back before… Though love.

 

When he had asked Wonshik one day frustrated after one specific spray of water why he was being so hard on him, since Jungkook really was trying to be better Wonshik had just smiled at him patted his head and told him that it was because he cared.

 

That level of care leveled with what he had learned about the rest of Vixx being a lot more complicated let him on a hunt for what he liked to call: What is Wonshik really like when he isn’t busy pretending he is going to eat me in my nightmares for accidentally insulting myself.

 

His first idea was to ask Hakyeon, he seemed to know everybody's secrets from Hongbin’s password to his xbox live account to the placement of Sanghyuk’s secret candy storage, one evening where most people were busy Taekwoon with Wonshik in the studio and he could hear Hongbin and Sanghyuk yell at each other in the living room with Jaehwan’s well meant commentary on top of it. Jungkook were in the nest with Hakyeon inspecting his hair trying to determine how damaged it was from dye it was.

 

“It’s not as bad as Wonshik or Jaehwan’s, but it isn’t good either. It seemed to have survived a lot on how they prefer you in dark colors, but you need to stop skipping out on the conditioner and hair treatments, and don’t lie to me Sanghyuk ratted you out,” Well see if Jungkook ever showered with Sanghyuk again! It was betrayal! Here he thought him and Sanghyuk had a deep connection. A maknae connection!

 

“That wasn’t my fault! He…” Jungkook stopped himself mid sentence, while he had gotten used to sex happening he still had a hard time talking about it, and he felt like a child sometimes.

 

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about what he was doing, it was just hard to talk about, “Oh so that is why you guys take way so long showers, as long as you clean up after yourself you dirty abes.” Jungkook let out a whine as he burried his face in Hakyeon’s stomach, only relaxing as he got rewarded with soft scratches to his head, “oh now you are shy, but not when you leave cum on people’s pillow and don’t clean up after yourself, you three are actually a menace.” but there was no heat between Hakyeon’s words just kind teasing.

 

Jungkook decided not to continue with the discussion, instead rolling over so he was now looking up at Hakyeon’s smiling face instead of into his soft shirt “I have a question,” Hakyeon just hummed as he moved the darkened hair away from Jungkook big eyes as a respond that clearly said to go on “What is Wonshik really like?”

 

For most people it would probably seem like a weird question, but Hakyeon bless his soul understood Jungkook and his sometimes weird question… some that might involve if sex toys were okay to use of the package said that they were meant for females or for omegas. Also known as the one and only time Jungkook went into Hongbin’s closet to steal shirt cause that man was a pervert, what even was a harness? But that was not the point. He looked like he was thinking for a moment before he spoke with a light laughter in his laugh “he is still trying to pretend to be some though hard omega isn’t he?” A nod from Jungkook “he is taking the fact that you came to him for help a little too serious, he is worried that if he doesn’t you will respect him less. But in reality he is a giant fluff marshmallow.”

 

That was not the answer that Jungkook had expected, yes he was aware that he was soft around the edges but this seemed a lot deeper “Like Jaehwan?”

 

Hakyeon just shook his head perching his lips for a second trying to think how to explain it “nobody is like Jaehwan, but Wonshik is normally the first person to cave in if you want anything from him, hugs or anything. As an omega he has a physical need for clossure and physical contact, but as an hard omega he also has an alpha’s need to please in him. It is probably why he is trying to be like that for you, that and it is easy for him to slip into since it was the public image he was first forced into as a rapper.”

 

That made Jungkook think for a second, since he wasn’t a rapper he probably had a very different view of them so he asked hesitantly “but rappers are mostly always fluffy behind the scenes, Namjoon and Hoseok are some of the softest people I know, even Yoongi before Jimin presented.” he thought about it a little more nipping at Hakyeon’s finger as the older tried to turn his frown upside down “Got7’s rappers are even more fluffy, why is the stereotype they aren’t? Sounds stupid to me.”

 

“Stereotypes are stupid, that is why they are called stereotypes.” but that seemed to be enough of a discussion for Hakyeon as he leaned down to place a kiss on Jungkook’s now smiling lips that the younger accepted without any issues. He liked kissing Hakyeon okay! Nobody could judge him for it, it felt nice to have Hakyeon take care of him, something he had let himself be denied for such a long time. And hazelnuts smelled amazing, so sue him.

 

That was what lead to Jungkook’s attempt to get Wonshik to relax around him and show the real Kim Wonshik, which turned out to be a lot harder than Jungkook had first expected, mainly because he himself seemed to get a little shy around the older omega and he got quickly distracted.

 

Wonshik’s scent was without doubt Jungkook’s weakness, first Jungkook had always been very sensitive to scents, while BTS had done very little scenting outside of the few times Seokjin had let him do it to him and during his rut where Yoongi couldn’t stop him from rubbing his scent all over Jimin. And Wonshik’s scent was like nothing he had ever smelled before, it was the clear scent of thunder in the air when he was near Wonshik he felt like he could almost reach out and touch electricity in the air.

 

It was so unique and it was Wonshik without a doubt, while Jungkook spend every hour not working with Vixx, even having changed 80% of his gymtimes out to go with Woshik instead. The thing was that it was the only real time that he spend with Wonshik, as the older omega had gotten cleared to release his own music video in July he spend most of his time in the studio or in the practice room always being the person coming home the latest.

 

So Jungkook had to take his attempt to Wonshik if Wonshik wouldn’t come to him, and after bribing Hongbin (With a rimjob but that wasn’t important), the beta spilled the secrets on his bro and his weakness… Also known… as dogs.

 

Apparently Wonshik had a weakness for cute adorable puppies, while Jungkook was under the impression that dogs were he weakness for everybody apparently it was an extreme for Wonshik. At first Jungkook wasn’t sure how to solve this, he didn’t have a dog, but as always… the internet was an amazing thing.

 

And two days later Jungkook burrowed a small little mutt with a limb that needed to go for a walk anyway, the later in the shelter had been really nice and mostly she just looked happy that somebody wanted to walk the poor little thing, and he had also promised to give the shelter a shout out something he was more than happy to do because he had never thought about how much good he could do on social media, and if posting pictures with puppies would make fans happy and people either adopting a little mut or just taking them for a walk would be worth it.

 

At first he planned on taking the dog directly to the Jellyfish studio, but seeing the dog, that he had happily named Lucio for it eager jumping around and happy attitude, being so happy and energetic he with his hood pulled as low as he could taking it for a long walk not even noticing that 3 hours had past when he finally noticed the sun was sitting high in the sky and morning was over. Luckily he knew that Wonshik had planned to be in the practice room alone all day.

 

Jungkook had  spend enough time with Vixx that the alpha who sat in the reception just smiled at Jungkook before going back to his work only pointing towards the practice room “Please bring him a bottle of water, he hasn’t gone to refill it,”

 

Jungkook just nodded hiding the dog under his hoodie not sure what the stance on dogs inside were, but Hajoon just looked at him with a grin “I want to see it after, god knows that I deserve it after listening to the same song over and over again since 7 in the morning. If he goes missing one day I killed him.” yeah Jungkook liked Hajoon the older alpha was funny and he took no shit even as he was looking over his pink coated nails. He gave a nod before seeking out Wonshik.

 

The older omega… looked like shit, there was no other way to put it he was running with sweat almost looking like he planned on taking part in a wet tshirt competition, not that Jungkook would be against that, actually that might be an amazing idea. Why had nobody thought of that before? Now he just needed Hongbin to be part of it as well… and maybe Jaehwan, no! He had to focus! It was not time to think about well built upper bodies!

 

Wonshik who were leaning against the mirror as the catch his breath looked confused at Jungkook “Kookie? I thought you had gotten today of after you had done so well the last few days? Is something wrong? You should spend it sleeping, you know sleep is important.”

 

Jungkook almost laughed at the idea that Wonshik of all people told him that he needed to sleep, but he decided not to do it instead just nodding softly “I had something to do, so me and this little fellow decided to go and see how you were doing. And Hajoon says you haven’t been refilling your water bottle so I got this for you, and if you don’t drink it I am going to tell both Taekwoon and Hakyeon.”

 

It hadn’t taken Jungkook long to find out that the biggest threat to anybody in Vixx was telling either their leader or their packleader that they weren’t drinking, eating or sleeping enough, it had yet to fail him and it was no different that time as Wonshik cringed “I have been busy,” Jungkook recognized the repeat tune of Hyde playing “last time we performed it I weren’t happy with my performance and I don’t want my muscle memory to forget the song.” he wiped some sweat of his forehead before accepting the water from Jungkook with a smile “Who are we tho?”

 

With that Lucio were no longer happy in his shelter under Jungkook’s hoodie and he stuck his head up with a little yip at Wonshik who jumped a step back in surprised “puppy?” he asked hesitantly and a facial expression Jungkook had never seen before was found there.

 

That was all Jungkook needed to be confident in his plan “yes!” he fished the mismatched puppy out of the oversized hoodie “his name is Lucio!”

 

The stare Wonshik gave him clearly told him that he didn’t believe Jungkook on the puppies name as he took the tiny mut from Jungkook, Lucio seemed happy with that as the omega let him lick his face “okay his name is cookies, but he react to Lucio as well! And he jump all over the place like Lucio!” Jungkook felt that he needed to defend his naming of the puppy.

 

“Aww you guys match Cookie and Kookie!” Wonshik was no longer focused on Jungkook as he had a happy smile on his lips focused on playing with the little mut, Jungkook had never seen Wonshik like that as he started to baby talk the dog.

 

Jungkook didn’t answer Wonshik instead just watching him happily play with the dog, it was clear that Hongbin had been right the older omega clearly loved dogs for a new level that he didn’t even notice when Jungkook sat down next to him, nor did he notice when Hakyeon stuck his head into the practice room water bottle in hand clearly attempting the job Jungkook had already filled.

 

Soft smile on Hakyeon’s lips showed that there were no hard feelings at it, if anything he looked happy seeing his fellow omega smiling at a tiny canine and he left the room without a word. Wonshik was in general a lot softer with the puppy around, happily telling Jungkook about the dogs his family pack had when he was younger and about how Vixx weren’t allowed to have a dog, but he had been promised by management that he could get one next year if they worked hard.

 

As the winter sun got ready to set Jungkook was kinda sad that he would have to leave with Lucio, he was happy just leaning against the mirror head on Wonshik’s shoulder as he looked at the dog chasing it’s own tail even tho it was way to small, before then getting annoyed and strutting over to Wonshik sticking it’s butt into the omega’s hand not happy until he scratched it. Before he had to go he snapped a quick picture with the dog in Wonshik’s lap and Jungkook with his head on his shoulder putting it out on his fancafe with the caption ‘puppy love’ and the information about the shelter.

 

Wonshik did pout a little when Lucio had to leave, emptying the rest of the of the water into its tiny mouth grabbing his pack “I will walk you back to the shelter,” pulling a hoodie on from his back and a face mask covering up his features, “it was nice of you to take him for a walk, I’m sure he is happy as well aren’t you baby?”

 

Lucio just yipped happily as Wonshik put the leech on on him, happily trotting out of the building like he owed everything.

 

The trip back to the shelter ended up being just as nice as the hours he had spent with Wonshik in the practice room and Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from smiling feeling that he had learned a little bit more about the rapper in the time he had spent there, and that made him happy.

 

Jungkook had continued his quest to get Wonshik to relax around him, he often got distracted, but it slowly worked. Small things like volunteering to be the one to pull him from his studio late at night even if he didn’t want to duck outside in the snow, or anything like that.

 

But that wasn’t what really ended up being the moment Jungkook and Wonshik bound together as friends, it was during Hakyeon’s heat. It was only 1 week before Jungkook had to leave for Japan and move back in with BTS.

 

While yes he looked forward to living with his own pack again, and most of all to see how everybody had changed, he was still a little hesitant to leave Vixx behind, worried that they no longer be as close with Jungkook not living with them anymore. When he got invited to join on Hakyeon’s heat it had been hard to say no, he had never spent an omega’s heat with them and he really wanted to try, but the truth was that he didn’t want to leave Wonshik alone.

 

When he had brought it up with Hongbin the beta had pouted something he rarely did “we tried to make it so somebody would stay with him and spend time with him, but it never works. He just turn sour cause he wants us to share that moment together, if you want to stay with him you should act like you aren’t ready to spend your time with an omega in heat. That way he will accept that it isn’t for him that you are doing it, cause god know that actually being nice to him when he is in this mood is like trying to poke a sleeping bear.”

 

Jungkook took Hongbin’s advice, at first he thought it was going to go okay, but as he laid in the sparenest he was alone even if he knew Wonshik was in the dorm, what was holding up the older? The first hour went and Jungkook had thought nothing about, just assumed that he was busy. But as the second hour got eaten by the third Jungkook was worried, but still refused to do something. He wanted Wonshik to come to him, and he would need to sleep right?

 

It was over four hours after normal sleep time when Wonshik sneaked into the sparenest clearly surprised to see Jungkook there “Why are you still awake?”

 

The baby alpha didn’t answer tho, something was wrong and Wonshik had only gotten to sit in the bed starting to undress when Jungkook more or less stuck his head into the crock of his neck, there it was! He finally found what was different “You are in preheat!”

 

That made Wonshik weirdly stiffen in his place, “I had hoped you wouldn’t notice it is still early,” his voice were low, like even tho the nest was sound and scent isolated the other members of Vixx would notice.

 

“We have to tell people!”

 

Wonshik sighed like he was tired of everything “please don’t it is my fault, I hadn’t noticed that Hakyeon had left his cloth in the bathroom after he showered and the scent of heat was strong enough to triggered mine, luckily since it wasn’t a full on in heat omega in front of me it triggered my natural heat instead of a triggered heat, if we don’t tell them there should still be a few days between Hakyeon’s heat ends and mine starts.”

 

“We have to tell them,” Jungkook said stubbornly, he knew that the rest of Vixx would want to know that Wonshik had started preheat! He had a long talk with Taekwoon about how it was important to treat omega’s in preheat right, it was the time they took to actually prepare for heats. That was the reason full on triggered heat’s were bad their bodies had no time to prepare.

 

Wonshik just as stubbornly shook his head “Let them have this, Jungkook trust me I have done this before. There is nothing wrong with it, let them have their time with Hakyeon he has been stressed lately.”

 

Jungkook wanted to hit him, then yell at him, just to hit him again, not hard or to hurt… but to protest, but he didn’t cause he was civilized now so instead he bit onto one thing Wonshik said “This has happened before? How they hell do you hide it? I know that they are more focused on the omega in heat since I am here now, but normally after the first wave of heat they will join you here so you aren’t alone!”

 

Wonshik just shrugged “I just came in after they have gone to bed and leave before they wake up, it is fairly easy actually. Jungkook I know you think this is wrong, but as an hard omega my heats aren’t as strong. My strongest heats are the triggered once and this just triggered my natural not a triggered one, I never have regular heats anyway. I promise you, this doesn’t hurt me the same way that a normal pre heat would an omega. I would never hurt myself in anyway, trust me.”

 

The baby alpha pouted still more or less hanging on Wonshik’s back like a koala, taking in his natural scent mixed with the sweet mix of preheat “spend the preheat with me then?” he asked hesitantly, he didn’t know what it was…. Alpha instinct maybe, but he couldn’t get himself to let Wonshik be alone during his pre heat.

 

Actually that was 100% alpha instinct, but the idea of leaving an omega during preheat alone was just wrong and he hoped Wonshik wouldn’t force him to do it, luckily he didn’t as the older omega just sighed leaning back into Jungkook’s warm body “Be happy that you smell nicely.”

 

That was all Jungkook needed to smile wildly, the fear of getting rejected loosing from his stomach as he finally relaxed and tightened his grip around the omega.

 

That was how Jungkook ended up spending Wonshik’s preheat with him, it wasn’t like he had never been with an omega during preheat. Jimin hadn’t been taking away from them during the preheat only the heat itself, the preheat had been spend by Jimin getting babied by every member of BTS, but this was the first time where he was the main person.

 

He agreed with Wonshik to not tell the rest of Vixx, but only of Wonshik would be truthful with him during the preheat what he needed and when he needed it. It was nice spending the time with Wonshik, it wasn’t that different at first, but with each night Wonshik would seek him and his body heat out more which was what lead them to spending hours meant for sleeping on talking with each other instead.

 

It took 3 night for Wonshik to admit that he needed more, they were lying on the bed resting foreheads against each other and talking when Wonshik for the 9th time that evening moved like he couldn’t find rest leading Jungkook to ask what was wrong.

 

Wonshik let out a whine Jungkook had never heard from him before, as he explained “it is the bloody heat, it leaves me not always feeling comfortable in my body. It is hard to explain, since it is triggered and out of schedule, even tho that god know that my heats has no schedule in general at this point, it leaves a low simmering fire of desire, it is so annoying” his voice were hissing, but the relaxed as Jungkook massaged his lower back, something that he had first found helped Jimin back in the days, but also seemed to work on Wonshik.

 

“So you are…. Turned on?”

 

The older omega looked almost ashamed “yeah,”

 

“Isn’t that normal?” he knew that Jimin had felt turned on during preheats, but he had always denied anybodies help preferring to go and jerk of instead.

 

“Doesn’t stop it from being annoying,” Wonshik mumbled as he burried his head in Jungkook shoulder taking in his peppermint scent, something he had done a lot more recently like he felt that Jungkook’s scent calmed his inner omega, which yes maybe stroked Jungkook’s ego a little. Not that you could blame him! Feeling wanted was a nice feeling that he hadn’t felt outside of his rut for a very long time before Vixx.

 

“Do you....” Jungkook hesitated trying to formulate what he wanted to say, making sure not to offend Wonshik “want me to help with it?” while yes he had had a much higher than average weekly amount of sex with Vixx and some of it had involved Wonshik, this would be the first time the two of them had done something alone.

 

Wonshik perched his lips, almost making Jungkook kiss them just because he could, but he also knew that it was a bad idea that it was a better for him to just focus on the talk, and after a moment Wonshik ask voice uneasy like he wasn’t sure of Jungkook’s answer “are you sure? I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want just because your instinct tells you that you have to take care of me.”

 

That made Jungkook laugh and he couldn’t hold it in any more “you are silly, do you really think I wouldn’t want to do anything like that with you! I have done stuff with you before even if there were other people like that! Even if we remove the part where alpha’s feel good when they help omega’s cause it is part of it, and just see it as Jungkook helping Wonshik, then it would still make me happy. I like you, I really do, you guys, but specially you have been good to me when I got here and you didn’t have a reason to… and you are pretty.”

 

“Handsome.”

 

“What?” Jungkook just looked confused, not sure what the older had meant.

 

Wonshik grinned, “I am handsome not pretty, Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Jaehwan are pretty I am handsome.” that made Jungkook laugh which Wonshik joined in on.

 

When the laughter died out Wonshik hesitantly continued their conversation “I can’t be like I normally I’m it’s hard for me to focus under heats and preheats when my body and mind just want me to relax and give in.”

 

Jungkook understood the meaning of what he said, if they did this Wonshik would have to trust Jungkook 100%, he would have to give his trust, mind and body to Jungkook and Jungkook wanted that trust so badly, he wanted a soft and pliant Wonshik in his arms as he did his best to make him happy, “do you trust me?”

 

That was the real question, Jungkook had given Wonshik more than enough reasons to not trust him specially taken into account that Vixx knew all his dirty secrets, and suddenly he felt a lot more let down, but Wonshik nodded slowly “I trust you,”

 

Jungkook just kinda stared at him with wide surprised eyes “Really?”

 

Again light laughter was spread between them “really, yes I know what you have done, but also know how much you have worked to change. I know that you aren’t that person anymore. You are better than that, and I know you will take good care of me. Plus I don’t slip under heat the same way other omega’s does, I rarely even do it during a full on heat.”

 

Jungkook never really got a chance to answer as Wonshik kissed him clearly tired of the conversation.

 

That was when Jungkook learned that preheat was amazing, while he had seen Wonshik being wet and taking it before, but as he had expected it was even more during his preheat. Feeling Wonshik’s hands in his hair and his legs over his shoulders as he licked up the slick leaving Wonshik’s body.

 

It was the first time that he had heard Wonshik being loud without it being cause he was the one doing the dirty talking, while Jungkook loved Wonshik when he was commanding his body, he also loved this version of him that keened under Jungkook’s treatment loving every moment of it.

 

When Jungkook managed to make Wonshik cum that night from only his tongue he couldn’t stop himself from grinning and even when Wonshik pushed him down to instead to scent him. Leaving Jungkook scent drunk as Wonshik jerked him of relieving him of the erection that he didn’t even notice he had, having been to focused on the taste of slick still in his mouth.

 

Jungkook was overly happy the next day when he went to training hurrying home again after practice and recording were done, when he got home Hakyeon was sitting in the kitchen chucking down orange juice, oh now it made sense why they had 20 boxes of orange juice in the fridge.

 

“Kookie!” Hakyeon said happily “Shik told me to tell you that he would be home in a few hours, it gives me a few hours to eat my heart out,” he looked happy, he had a glow around him that he had never seen around Jimin during his heat.

 

Jungkook just nodded, the scent of heat mixed with Hakyeon’s hazelnut scent, and as he wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and just hugged him close unable to stop himself, it was the first time he smelled full blown heat. Hakyeon on his part just giggled finishing his drink while petting Jungkook’s hair “Oh I forgot, first time with heat,” Jungkook just nodded burrowing his head into the the crook of his neck trying to find more of Hakyeon’s natural scent outside of the heat.

 

Hakyeon giggled again kissing Jungkook’s hair “you have good control now, you should be proud of yourself.” That left Jungkook to smile, yeah he could be proud of himself if Hakyeon said he could be “You still don’t want to join me during the rest of it? We don’t have that long left,”

 

For a second Jungkook thought about it, but then he shook his head still having his head burrowed in Hakyeon’s scent gland “No I am happy like this, I stay with Wonshik you guys enjoy the last of it.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with your mission to figure out who Wonshik really is?” Hakyeon was way to good at guessing, against just a nod from Jungkook he was very comfortable standing like he was… Hakyeon was tall and smelled good.

 

Jungkook hadn’t even noticed that somebody else had entered the room as arms closed around him and the scent of sugared blood grape joined Hakyeon’s and Jaehwan’s teasing voice was right next to his ear “Do you share Hakyeon? Can I have a piece of baby alpha as well?”

 

Hakyeon just laughed “You can have him, I need a nap before heat decides that I want to get fucked again.”

 

It took another 10 minutes after Hakyeon left for Jungkook to finally get Jaehwan to stop kissing him and push him towards the main nest and Hakyeon, yeah he knew that Hakyeon could take a nap alone, but he didn’t want Hakyeon alone.

 

As more people came home he herded them into Hakyeon’s room, he knew that Wonshik didn’t want people to know that he was in preheat so that meant he wouldn’t get home until everybody was in the nest so they wouldn’t worry about him.

 

When Wonshik entered the dorm Jungkook was over him as soon as the door closed, he rubbed his face into his scent gland scenting him and leaving his scent over him, Wonshik just laughed “Somebody is overly effective today,”

 

“Hakyeon,” That was all Jungkook needed to say, while Wonshik petted his hair softly.

 

“Aah” Wonshik pushed him towards the spare nest “is he okay?”

 

“He is going to get orange juice poisoning” he mumbled letting himself be pushed in there, Wonshik was good at making him focus on reality instead of what ever was in his mind “but he looked happy, they all do.”

 

“Gatorade… It is terrible for me, but I crave it during heat I can’t even explain it.”

 

It didn’t take long for both to end up in the bed together cuddling up together, Jungkook loved this side of Wonshik, the side that could make silly stupid jokes while they were cuddling, the side that actively seeked out Jungkook present. He hadn’t actually expected Hakyeon to be right, he had kinda expected him to just be pulling his leg, but finding out the truth was somehow amazing.

 

He had learned over the time that people were complicated and so was Wonshik, and maybe one side of him wasn’t more real than the other. Maybe he should just take these last few days with Wonshik as he could, he should take them with everybody. It was kinda sad that he wouldn’t get to see Wonshik in heat and be there, but maybe it was okay. He had given so many of his firsts to Vixx, that maybe this one belonged to Jimin… If Jimin and Yoongi would let him.

 

 And maybe he should stop thinking about this and focus on actually kissing Wonshik back, cause the older did not seem to appreciate how he had more or less gone slack “Puppy?” that fucking nickname, why had it started turning him on, it was so unfair and so not normal.

 

“Sorry, thoughts… I’m just sad I have to leave soon,” that was the truth, he missed his pack yeah, but he was going to miss this just as much. Wonshik rested his weight on his forearms looking down at Jungkook from his position next to him.

 

He looked at Jungkook with a thinking face, “we are going to miss you as well, it has been nice having you here, not to ruin the moment tho… But I can’t focus anymore fucking pre-heat.”

 

Luckily Jungkook was more than happy to leave the sad topic behind, instead engaging in heated battle of tongues while his hands strayed to Wonshik’s backside not being able to keep in the instinct to grab the older omega’s ass.

 

The low moan in pleasure was all Jungkook needed to know that it was the right thing, he was happy just having the omega’s naked body pressed against his, making out while being allowed to pet his surprisingly firm ass.

 

It did seem that Wonshik wasn’t happy with just that as he broke the kiss both to be allowed to speak and to breath cause that was important as well “I… I need,” Wonshik was clearly not happy about what his body needed so Jungkook tried his best to calm the redhead down, softly stroking a piece of the died hair away from his hair while petting his ass. 

 

“Trust remember, goes both ways” Wonshik just nodded and he looked down at Jungkook with big eyes.

 

“I need you to knot me please,” yeah that was not what he had expected, yes it was a dream… fantasy… he had, only ever knotted Taehyung who cried and Jimin during his rut which he couldn’t clearly remember.

 

But he wasn’t going to look a gifted horse in the mouth and Wonshik did look like he was in pain something he would give his right pinky to stop “how do you want it?”

 

That was clearly the right answer to give as the rappers hesitation was gone “On my back between my legs, if that is okay for you.”

 

That was more than okay with Jungkook, he had expected that Wonshik would have wanted to be on top of him, Jungkook had more than one seen him ride somebody to oblivion while being in complete control once it was even Jungkook with his arms held above his head by Sanghyuk.

 

This would be the first time he was being trusted with the reins, and it weren’t doggy style, something that he had found he wasn’t actually the biggest fan of, he liked seeing people’s face. It might be because of his past, but he needed to see his partner or partners face to make sure that they were okay all the way through, it was something just needed for Jungkook now.

 

Once with Sanghyuk they had tried a blindfold, told that it would heighten his senses while the beta went down on him, it instead just made him unable to become cum and feel comfortable. After that they had played around with it and Jungkook had learned his preference.

 

Wonshik was actually the one that managed to spin them around so Jungkook was between my legs “I’m so wet it is actually stupid, stupid biology,” he grinded his as against Jungkook’s now very prominent erection and yes indeed… he was wet.

 

The thing was that Wonshik normally never became very wet, while yes he lubiracted himself enough to take a hard dick without any problem, but it wasn’t like the other omega’s so it was different being with Wonshik like this, but a good different.

 

“Do you need me to prep you?” while normally omega’s didn’t need prep Jungkook always asked not wanting to risk the answer being no.

 

Wonshik just shook his head “I’m a preheat omega,” he grinned at Jungkook tho keeping the mood light “so are you going to fuck me or should I just got a dildo instead?”

 

Even tho Jungkook knew that the threat was just a joke and he meant nothing with it, he was also very eager to please and quickly shook his head not wanting the chance to get taken away from him, not that you could blame him. He was just a baby alpha eager to please “I can do it,”

 

“Good puppy” Wonshik reached up to pet his hair while wrapping his legs around Jungkook’s waist “now do your job and fuck me,”

 

That was all the guidance Jungkook needed to guide his erection to Wonshik entrance and as slow and careful he could pushed inside him, the tight ring of muscles opening up for him like it was meant to be hugging him thigt.

 

When Jungkook finally managed to bottom out he had to stop panting a little hovering over Wonshik who just looked up at him with a smirk “Aww do you need a break,” and the evil evil omega tightened up his inner muscles forcing a whine from Wonshik. How was it that even in situations like this Wonshik seemed to have complete control over Jungkook, even it was Jungkook that had him caged in by his arms and he were fucking Wonshik.

 

“Tight,” was all the younger managed to pant, leaning down to kiss Wonshik trying to distract him from doing those little rocking movements with his hips and those internal tightenings.

 

Wonshik laughed against his lips, but he allowed the kiss running his hand through Jungkook’s hair petting him and holding the kiss a little while before breaking it “silly baby alpha, control to not go after an in heat omega in front of him, but as soon as you are deep in somebody you are just a newborn puppy who never got his little dick wet before.”

 

Jungkook knew that Wonshik was taunting him just to mess with him, but it still got to him, not cause he was annoyed or angry, but because he wanted to prove himself. He wanted to prove himself to Wonshik so he took one deep breath and started moving “Not little!”

 

While yes he knew sex weren’t suppose to be some kind of science, but he tried to focus on what he had seen the rest do he focused on slow, but powerful thrusts , biting his lip trying to focus on hiting Wonshik’s prostate. Luckily that didn’t happen long before Wonshik grabbed the back of his hair forcing Jungkook to look him in the eyes “Don’t zone out on me, this is not about me, this is about us. No textbook,”

 

Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from making a little whine as Wonshik meet him mid thrust, he had tried not to look in Wonshik’s eyes to keep him focused, but now he was staring into the dark orbs of the older omega, but he nodded slowly if it was what Wonshik wanted it would be what Wonshik got.

 

While both idols did their best to meet each others thrusts Jungkook couldn’t stop almost panting every time Wonshik let out a moan. The older were rarely vocal so everything he heard was a treat for his ears. So was having Wonshik’s at times a little to tight grip on his hair, every time he bottomed out he could feel how he was getting closer and closer to edge.

 

“Wonshik… Close,” Jungkook was reduced to half breathed pants and Wonshik’s name at that point, he wanted them to cum at the same time he knew that naturally him knotting Wonshik would force the orgamse from him, but that was not how he wanted it.

 

Luckily the omega seemed to understand as he started jerking himself off knowing that it would be to much for Jungkook to focus on as well “I’m close as well, you just need to hold on a little bit more for me, can you do that for me?” another nod from Jungkook, he could do that, he could hold back a little bit more.

 

He leaned down to nuzzle and then lightly bite at Wonshik’s pack bite, he knew that Wonshik had good memories connected to it and it luckily seemed to be enough as Wonshik threw his head down and tightened up around Jungkook with a low moan of his name, grip on his hair tightening forcing Jungkook’s orgamse from him, and for once he wasn’t focused on not knotting instead letting it go, locking him and Wonshik together and Jungkook more or less collapsing onto of Wonshik not being able to hold himself up under the pleasure.

 

Wonshik just as equally high on pleasure just laughed a little petting his hair contend with Jungkook’s weight on him “good puppy,” a whine from Jungkook was all he got in return as 

**Author's Note:**

> Hidden omega side stories <3 I love to write these side stories for you guys, I hope you liked it!


End file.
